Arimto Airport
Arimto Yuliman Airport (ICAO: SLAY) is a public, general aviation regional airport with access to the ocean, beautifully beaches and as main entry to Gaeta V only one step away from the Blake Sea-Nautilus-Corsica air routes. The airport is located as sky port at 410 meters in the Arimto, Yuliman,Vuissant, Hanaji and Bit Bat Bot regions of western Gaeta V. Landing Advisories *Recomended approach to main runway 13 - 31. **fly in from any direction and turn over the south part of the region "Einer" to south-east **descend never below 450m **over the hills decent down to the runway **cross sim border and enter Arimto with runway 13 ahead **the runway is near 600m long and has different exits to taxiways **the main runway is wide enough for A318, B737, B757, B747, Concorde and more *Alternate approach to runway 18 - 36 **fly in from any direction and turn over the east part of the region of "Neschen" to north **descend never below 450m **over the hills decent down to the runway **cross sim border and enter Vuissant with runway 36 ahead **the runway is near 250m long and has different exits to taxiways **runway allows maximal wingspans of 20m *A Remark: When flying in or out from or to Corsica best fly along the coastal line and not inside Gaeta V *But be careful SLAY runways has most time side winds from east Background Founded as a small local air- and spaceport for the guests of the regions Arimto, Yuliman and Vuissant. After several expansions, the airport area covers now the full regions of Arimto and Hanaji, parts of the Yuliman, Vuissant and Bit Bat Bot regions, offers hangars, tie-downs, helipads and an ATC tower. The airport has a modern two floor terminal building with ticket and check-in counters, offices, shops and all security related equipment for international flights. A public lounge with view over the airport to relax before your flight or use one of the "private" airline lounges. A crew only briefing room with weather information, route maps, working desks and a relaxing area. At the north and east, Arimto, Yuliman and Hanaji have direct access to the LDPW Route 7 motorway. Airlines (Intercontinental Services) The following list includes all services to and from Arimto Airport, some with schedules, as of March 2019. Other non-scheduled charter or business flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *InterBlake sea islands *Brazilian Airlines *Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air *Wild Rose Airlines *Bull Air *G&A Airways *S&B Airways *Crown Airlines Alliance *Madison Airlines *Kiwi Air *Zoilin Air *Air Satori *Air Pukalani *Swiss Airlines. *Aquarian Airlines *Sato Air *Sunna's Aviation Academy *Sunna Airline *YES Airlines *Turkish Airlines *Lufthansa *Lufthansa Regional *Northwest Airlines *Harley Quinn *ANA All Nippon Airways *Seychelles Airways *Konfecta Airlines *Velvet Airlines *Varig *Air France *LAN *Scarborough Air Airlines (Local Services) The following list includes all services to and from Arimto Airport as local Gaeta Services, as of Oct 2016. Please contact airlines for more information. *'Aquarian Airlines' mainly based at Sansar and Heterocera offers taxiservices by Amphibious Plane and helicopter to and from places at Gaeta, mainly for the Arimto Group Rental regions and sightseeing flights around Gaeta. *'Bull Air' offers sightseeing flights by seaplane or helicopter at Gaeta starting at Arimto Group Rental regions (Arimto, Yuliman, Vuissant, Hanaji and Bit Bat Bot). *'Sato Air' offers sightseeing flights and tours in the Gaeta area and (charter) flights at Gaeta and to other continents. *'Sunna Airline' offers special flight services, like pick up with a Rolls Royce limousine *'Lee Air Taxi' offers transports to the north coast of Gaeta Facilities and services SL-FAA Federal Aviation Administration *FAA Office "Office" *Education "Education Room" *Exam to get the pilot license *Licenses and renewals *FAA Rules "Briefing Room" "FAA Office" Pilots' facilities *Visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Approach Lights *Air Traffic Control Bot (as "SLAY Tower" ATC Bot using 119.200 MHz Group) *Shergood Ground Radar *Sandbox by the terminal area (Gates and tie-downs) *Sandbox in front of the air freight terminal *Sandbox by the fuel stations aera *Fuel Stations for Dani Airplanes *Fuel Station for Sheergood Aviation (Kelly's) *SL-Federal Aviation Administration (education, examen, licenses, rules) *Runways and taxiways fully lighted (allows nightly takeoff and touchdown) *Ample lights security system before entering runways or taxiways *Briefing room at the terminal with weather information, etc *Landmaster Landing Score System with three score boards General facilities *Terminal Building with ticketing counters, check-in counters, offices, shops, baggage claims, security (local and international flights) public lounge, airlines "private" lounges *Gates 01 to 04 with Jet Bridges for boarding (for larger sized planes, like A318 and B737) *Gate 05 for boarding mid sized planes *Gate 10 with waiting area for boarding mid sized planes *Gate 20 with waiting area for bus transfers to the planes at ramp *x7 Hangars to rent at Taxiway B and L *x2 large Hangars to rent at Taxiway J (can hold a A318 or B737) *x4 short time (public) parking at the terminal for passenger boarding by Jet Bridge (can hold B737 or similar) *x1 short time (public) parking at the terminal for mid sized planes (Gate 05) *x1 short time (public) parking at the terminal for mid sized planes (P13 by Gate 10) *x1 short time (public) parking at the terminal for heavy planes, like B757, B747 or similar (P1 by Gate 20) *x7 Apron Parking to rent for heavy planes (like A318 or B757) (at Taxiways B, C, D, E and G ) *x4 Apron Parking to rent for middle sized planes (at Taxiway L) *x1 Heliport by the terminal with VIP limo service *x3 short time (public) Heliports on the terminals roof (easy reachable by elevator) *x4 Heliports on the terminals roof to rent (easy reachable by elevator) *Freight terminal with GTFO (at Taxiway G) *Public (TP) Transport to the beaches at the terminal after baggage service and/or customs (Exit Taxi and Beaches) and from the main offices at the beaches back to the airport *Underground Metro station (below the terminal) after baggage service and/or customs to the most beautiful places at Vuissant, Hanaji and Bit Bat Bot. Circle line departs every 15 minutes. The Airport Shuttle every 5 minutes Ticketing and Check-In Services *Wild Rose Airlines ticket counter *HarleyQuinn Air *Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air *Brazilian Airlines * *Bull Air Check-In counter *Scarborough Air *ANA All Nippon Airways *Swiss Airlines * Emergency Services *Fire Department with a own station and installations at the airport : - Firefighter with equipment, including a fire extinguishing helicopter : - Main station at Hanaji at the Linden Road 7 with fire extinguishing trucks and rescue cars : - fire extinguishing and rescue boat at the Arimto and Bit Bat Bot Marina *Emergency medical services with own station at the airport and ambulance *Border guard and police station including a short time jail *Coast Guard ( SLCG BitBatBot manned Station Discovery ) : - station near the Port of Bit Bat Bot : - regular patrols along the Gaeta coastal (at water and air) : - Hangar at the airport Events and Highlights *Arimto, Hanaji and Vuissant Marinas and Harbor (mooring slips to rent) *Jetskis to cruise at all Marinas *Surf boards at all beaches *x3 Seaplane slips at Vuissant Marina to rent *Balloon tour over the airport (best use the Airport shuttle to station Monument) *Balloon tour over the beaches (best use the Circle Line to station Power Plant) *GTFO hub for small boat freight at Arimto Marina *GTFO hub for small freight (boat and plane) at Vuissant Marina *GTFO hub for sea and land freight at Bit Bat Bot harbor *GTFO hub for land freight at Yuliman by Route 7 *Arimto, Yuliman, Vuissant, Hanaji and Bit Bat Bot have public tropical beaches with luxury houses to rent *Access to the Route 7 LDPW motorway *Sunchairs for free at all beaches *Free drinks at all beach bars and clubs *Nautical Museum at Hanaji (use best the metro to reach it) *Shooting Ranch at Bit Bat Bot (use best the metro to reach it) *Little Las Vegas at Vuissant (use best the metro to reach it) Images Snapshot_075-1.jpg|Overview SLAY Arimto, Control Tower.jpg|Arimto control tower Snapshot_050.jpg|Runway 13 Touchdown by Night Snapshot_057.jpg|Runway 36 Touchdown by Night Snapshot_013aa.jpg|Ready for Take-Off Snapshot_066_002.jpg|VARIG Airlines Snapshot_066_003.jpg|All Nippon Airlines Snapshot_066_007.jpg|A rare Guest Snapshot_130.jpg|A Visitor from North Gaeta (JU by Lee's Air Taxi) Snapshot_132.jpg|Kiko's Christmas BAe Jet Snapshot_095.jpg|View out of a B737 on Runway 13 short before Take-Off Snapshot_115.jpg|Short before Touch-Down on Runway 13 (Cockpit View B737) Snapshot_033aa.jpg|GTFO Airfreight Terminal Snapshot_066_039.jpg|Runway 13 Touch-Down View from the Tower Snapshot_091.jpg|Runway and Taxiway Signs by Night Snapshot_067.jpg|Hospital by Night Snapshot_071.jpg|Police Station, Hospital and Catering Company Snapshot_066_025.jpg|Rescue Training at the Airport Snapshot_087.jpg|SLAY Airports Monument Snapshot_090aa.jpg|Small Military Zone at SLAY Snapshot_060.jpg|SLAY Overview western Airport side Snapshot_052aa.jpg|Heavy Tie-Downs Snapshot_001aa.jpg|Terminal with Ticketing and Check-In Snapshot_133.jpg|Sercurity Services International Departure and Arrival Snapshot_138aa.jpg|Gate 10 to mid Sizes Planes Snapshot_137.jpg|Gate 20 Waiting Area for the Bus Transfer Snapshot_139aa.jpg|Wild Rose Airlines private Lounge Snapshot_026aa.jpg|Lost and Found Office Snapshot_134.jpg|Taxi Services Snapshot_081.jpg|Airport Shuttle at Airport Underground Station Ari-Snapshot_058.jpg|Beach Life Snapshot_239.jpg|Arimtos Marina Snapshot_216.jpg|Vuissant Marina Seaplane Slips Hanger fly academy night_001.jpg|Sunna's Aviation Academy Sunna Airline.jpg|In water or on land, we get you to your destination.|link=www.flickr.com/people/larissas_pictures/ FAA office 001.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Gaeta V Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Gaeta V) Category:Superior Services Airports